This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing fishing leaders and/or lines. More specifically this invention relates to a fisherman's leader/line dispenser suitable for facilely dispensing a leader/line length and concomitantly erasing coil memory of the length of leader/line dispensed.
A fisherman's tackle typically comprises a rod, reel, line, a fly or bait and a relatively short length of monofilament strand, called a leader, which connects the free end of the line to the fly. The length of the leader may vary but in general may be three to twelve feet.
As noted above, leaders are typically composed of a monofilament strand composed of a nylon composition or the like and are sold in various test weights and lengths of twenty-five yards or more wound upon small spools of approximately one inch or so in diameter. In addition a fishing line may be composed of a strand material such as a nylon composition which is wound on spool and sold in various test weights and lengths.
While fishing, if an angler's leader/line breaks, he will reach into a tacke box, pick up a spool of leader/line and draw out a few feet, as desired, and replace the broken section. Unfortunately, this apparently uneventful process may entail some difficulties. More specifically, when a typical leader/line material is withdrawn and cut off it tends to coil up in accordance with its memory on the spool. Further, previously known leader dispensers tend to permit the leader to coil back onto the spool which tends to make relocating the free end of the leader/line difficult and/or permit the leader/line to become tangled upon the spool.
In addition to the above patent, leader/line dispensers typically require a separate cutting device to sever the line. Further typical leader/line dispensers permit monofilament material to be deteriorated by ultraviolet light.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction of previously known fisherman's leader/line dispensers. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that leader/line dispensers appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.